


Silenced

by MidnightsDeath



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders as Pride, I promise, Mild Gore, Not Happy, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence, there are soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsDeath/pseuds/MidnightsDeath
Summary: Roman just wants to be heard. Roman just wants the dark sides to shut up. But maybe Creativity shouldn't be making wishes.What he gets is a twisted world where the Dark Sides are exactly that. Silenced, but not willingly and definitely not without a fight. What will happen to Roman in such a dark world?
Comments: 48
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter so not much to warn about. There is a small bit at the end but nothing graphic or too violent.

“Roman! Stop!” The loud echoing voice called from the stairs. The anxious side had his hood pulled up and was sinking into it as much as he could. He was beyond angry with the creative side. They were once again going to do something stupid that would get Thomas in trouble and then he would get hurt and things would get worse… He was reeling downwards. His thoughts wouldn’t stop.

  
Roman scoffed and put a hand to his chest. Virgil was being annoying. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a small party, and they weren’t even sure if ‘he’ was going to be there. Even if he was, they could just ignore him. “Oh, come on, Virgil! It’s not even that big deal. You’re just overreacting.”

  
Virgil glared at Roman before dropping his hood. “Overreacting? I think you aren’t taking into account how terrible this could go!” And the fighting continued. 

  
Thomas was getting tired of the fighting. After another round of yelling, he decided it needed to stop. “That’s enough! Both of you just need to stop. I need to relax. So can you both just go? Please?” 

  
Thomas sounded so tired. Virgil and Roman looked at each other before apologizing and quickly leaving. The room was left quiet, and Thomas could finally breath. He sat on the couch and ran his hands over his face. He felt like it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Roman reached his room and slammed the door behind him. It was so annoying. Virgil always had to go against him didn’t he. He sighed and flopped on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought over how the day had gone. It had started off so nicely. A good day with friends and then a simply question to come to a party, which had quickly turned into an argument. He swore that Virgil had been more unbearable recently. The other side just needed to relax. He was being way too paranoid again. 

  
Roman sighed and rubbed his face before running the same hand through his hair. He left it gripping his hair lightly. He had to figure out some way to get Thomas to listen to him again. He wanted things to be how they used to be. He huffed, “Why can’t I have a world where I am listened to? Why can’t there be a way to just control the dark sides enough for them to back off and let me do what I want?”

  
A soft sound that almost felt like wind whispered something to the creative side. Roman sat up quickly and looked around expecting to see Deceit or Remus in his room, but no one was there. He stood up slowly and reached for his sword. “Who’s there?” 

  
Ten seconds went by with no response.

“Remus? If you are playing some stupid prank, don’t think I won’t hesitate to kick your ass all the way back to the dark side!”

  
Still no response.

  
Roman sighed before talking to himself, “Now, I’m hearing things.” He sat back on the edge of the bed. “But, I’m sure I heard something.”

  
Right as the princely side went to put the sword away, the voice came back. This time it was more clear and louder. “make… for your wants…”

  
Roman bolted up and whipped around. “All right which ever of you are playing this joke on me better stop now.”

  
When no one respond, Roman was finally getting mad. Someone was clearly messing with him, and he wasn’t going to have that. “Oh so now you want to be quiet? Got nothing clever to say? No witty retort?”

  
The room was completely silent except for the sound of Roman breathing. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty, and then a sharp howl and a sudden pinch. A yelp escaped the side as he turned to face where he felt the pinch. “Who was that? Get out here!”

  
This time there was almost a laughing sound in the air. That was it. Roman snapped. “You know what? I wish I could just shut you all up. What good are you all anyways. I wish I lived in a world where you had to listen to me. That would be the best thing that ever happened!”

  
The volume of Roman’s wish got louder as he spoke until he was yelling and left panting. He glared at the empty space. Nothing, of course there was nothing. He groaned and sat on his bed again. “I really wish I could just quiet them all for just a day. That would make my life so much better.”

  
He lied down once again and closed his eyes. He let himself try and relax. “If I could just have my say with no one getting in my way, then I wouldn’t want anything more.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Roman slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He felt… amazing. He didn’t know why, but he hadn’t felt this great in years. He jumped out of bed and headed out of his room. He smelt something nice in the kitchen. Patton was probably up cooking breakfast for the different sides. He walked down stairs and passed the living room where Logan sat reading some new book. He decided not to interrupt the logical side. Instead, he headed straight for the kitchen where Patton was leaning over the stove and making something that couldn’t be seen. 

  
“Good morning, Padre.”

  
Patton glanced back with a bright smile. “Good morning, Roman! I’m making pancakes.”

  
Roman smiled back and went to get something to drink. “Sounds great. Need any help.”

  
“Nope. I’m almost done.” He stopped and looked at Roman in confusion for a second. “Are you trying something new for clothes?”

  
Roman felt also confused he looked down and noticed his old clothes. Not his new outfit with the emblem. “Uh… yeah.” 

  
What the hell was going on? He didn’t change clothes. He looked around. Things started to feel off. He looked back at Patton. It started to dawn on him that Patton wasn’t right either. His shirt was too dark and where was his cat hoodie? He hadn’t taken that off since Logan gave it to him. “Hey, Patton?”

  
“Yeah, Kiddo,” He asked without looking back.

  
“Are you feeling okay today?”

  
“I’m great.” He turned and handed a plate to Roman. “Here you go!”

  
Roman couldn’t see anything off but the clothes. Maybe Patton and Logan got in a fight with each other? That didn’t make any sense but it would explain why there was no cat hoodie. Or maybe Patton had gotten the new black sweater from Virgil? That must be it.

  
“Thanks.” Roman sat down and waited. He tuned things out as he thought for a moment before a shout brought him back to the present.

  
“I called you twice now Logic.” Patton was standing by Logan. He was faced opposite of Roman so his face was obscured.

  
“My apologies, Morality. I was just too caught up in my new book.”

  
As Logan came around the couch, he bent over to set his book on the table. He stood up straight and adjusted his tie. His very black tie. Okay now Roman was certain things weren’t right. Was Deceit messing with him? Could he even do that? He looked around again. Those two were off and he hadn’t seen any trace of Virgil. The later was normal. Sometimes the anxious side hid away for a while, especially after a fight.

  
Logan sat down at the table. He looked at Roman with a raised eyebrow. “Are you alright? You haven’t touched your food yet. Normally you would just eat quickly and be off on some kind of adventure.”

  
Roman shook his head to clear his thoughts. Right today should be a good day. “Of course I am. I was just thinking about what to do.”

  
Logan just nodded as Patton sat at the table with them. They started to eat and everything went quiet. No more talking. No laughter. This was such a weird feeling. Roman was used to the loud nature of their family meals. He ignored it for now. He could figure it out later. First things first, going to talk to Virgil. 

  
It wasn’t very long before Roman finished and was up quickly. “I’ll be off! See you all later!”

  
He set his plate in the sink and waved goodbye. He headed up to his room. He was going to change before talking to the anxious side. He opened his wardrobe and froze. Nothing was white. Red. There was so much red. Roman had never worn red. But the outfits were all so nice. He reached in slowly and pulled out one that caught his eyes. It was beautiful. The golden buttons. The sparkling trim. Everything was so shiny. He set the outfit on the bed.

  
It felt like there were two voices in his head. One telling him to stay in his white outfit. It felt almost panicked about changing. The other was almost commanding him to change. It felt insulted to be wearing something less than perfect. Both voices were loud. He ended up having to drown them out.

  
“I’ll change later. Virgil comes first.” He sighed and left his room. 

  
He walked down the hall. It was so quiet. No music coming from down the hall. No laughter from the common area. While Roman felt like he could take on the world, everything else just felt wrong. He tried to not focus on that and headed towards the spots Virgil tended to hide when he was too afraid to go to one of them, but he also refused to go back to the dark side. 

  
Roman reached the first spot and froze. There was nothing there. Not just that Virgil wasn’t there, but nothing he left there was anywhere to be seen. It was like no one had ever set up the corner to just be a quiet safe space. This made everything feel only so much worse. Had that fight meant more to Virgil than Roman had realized? Had he gone back to being a dark side? Had he caused them to lose Virgil?

  
Well, no good prince would stand around when a friend was in danger. So Roman did the first thing he could think. He ran to his room, grabbed his sword, and began his rather sudden journey to the dark side. He just prayed he didn’t run into his brother on the way to Virgil’s room. He was still pretty certain the weird happenings from the night before were his brother’s fault. 

  
It was not a very long trip. He reached the edge of the dark side after only a few minutes of running. He paused at the border and took a deep breath. He was going to do this for Virgil. He nodded before stepping over the border. He could do this.

  
He ended up wandering around for a few moments. There was nothing here. Even less than normal. It felt cold. It felt empty. He wanted to just turn around and go back. He hated this feeling. It was horrible.

  
Right as he was about to give up hope, something caught his attention. Right on the edge of his vision, a flash of purple. Purple meant Virgil. Roman turned that way and started to run. He needed to catch Anxiety.

  
The distance got less and less. Soon he was close enough to make out every detail of Virgil’s hoodie. They were heading further away from the entrance to the dark side. He slowed to a walk in order to not startle the usually jumpy side. Roman reached forward and grabbed the other side’s shoulder.

  
“Anxiety?”

  
Virgil turned quickly with a startled and almost fearful expression on his face, but that wasn’t what caught Roman’s attention. No, that went to the stitching that went through the younger side’s mouth. What?

  
But, he wasn’t given more than a second to be surprised before he was hit with a force that must have been equivalent to being hit by a professional football player. He was slammed roughly against the nearest wall. The air knocked out of his lungs and his vision blurred.

  
“**Don’t you fucking touch him!**”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself meeting the Dark Sides and something is very very wrong. Why are they all acting like he is the villian here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor violence and swearing because Remus is an angry boy. Nothing too graphic yet though.

Roman felt dizzy. Dizzy and cold. His vision was too blurry to see clearly, but that voice he would know anywhere. Why would Remus just slam him against a wall like that? It wasn’t the first time but it had never felt so angry or so strong. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision.

When he could see even a little clearer, he looked up. All thought of getting mad at his brother died on his tongue the moment he saw Remus. What the hell was happening? His brother was bouncy and smiley. He laughed too much and always looked like he had something disgusting running through his mind. This Remus… He looked angry.

The Remus that had him pinned to the wall was too… wrong. He was pale to the point he was almost translucent. He had a thick goopy liquid coming from his eyes. Was that blood? Roman couldn’t tell. His brother’s eyes were sharp like he wanted nothing more than to drop Roman off the edge of the planet and watch him slowly die. But the worst of all, was the gaping cut that spanned across Remus’s neck. It looked intentional and it looked disgusting. The same vile liquid ran down from the cut and over is neck. Everything about this Remus made Roman want to run and not look back.

“Remus? What the hell happened to you?” Roman asked with genuine concern.

Remus leaned back in surprise like that was the furthest from what he expected to hear. That was gone in only a moment though as that surprised turned to pure rage. “What happened to me? Are you kidding? Do you think I would fall for another one of your stupid tricks? Not this time, Roman.”

Remus was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling softly. Virgil stepped up next to him and just gave a look. He said something, but it was so faint that Roman couldn’t hear anything. He watched Remus’s entire being almost soften as he turned to Virgil. He sighed before looking at Roman again.

“You’re lucky I don’t just kill you now.”

And suddenly Roman was let go. It was more of a shove than simply letting go. He stumbled a little and caught himself on the wall. He straightened his collar and stood up straight. He was even more confused then before. What was going on?

Remus was watching Roman like a cat watches a mouse. It felt as if one wrong move would send them back into a violent stand off. It was even more confusing that the only thing keeping his rather angry looking brother at a distance was Virgil. Small, hurt and scared looking Virgil.

“Look, I didn’t come to fight. I’m not even sure why you want to fight, but I want to talk.”

“Talk? We’ve had enough talking. And honestly, I really want to gut you right now, but we are both not getting what we want.”

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was getting him nowhere. “Remus, look I don’t know what happened, but I want to talk to Virgil.”

Remus looked confused and Virgil… He looked even more frightened than before. For the first time, Roman got to hear Virgil’s voice. It wasn’t soft like he would have expected or even how Virgil normally sounded when talking to him. Instead it was raw, harsh, and bitter. “How…How the fuck do you know my name?”

“Anxiety…” Remus’s face fell. He looked as if someone had told him the scariest thing ever. He turned to Roman with nothing but pure rage in his eyes. “Roman, how do you know that? Who told you?”

Roman had to back away in order to keep his brother from getting in his face again. There wasn’t very far he could go though with the wall still behind him. He only managed about two steps back. “He told me himself. He told all of us.”

“No I didn’t. I haven’t told anyone…” Virgil had taken half a step to be further behind Remus. He seemed so scared, so worried, and so angry all at the same time.

Roman scoffed. “Yes you did! I remember! I was… We were….” But he couldn’t seem to remember. It was like someone had fogged out that memory. All of his memories seemed foggy. Some of them felt wrong or misplaced. Some almost felt like a movie playing out in front of him rather than an actual memory belonging to him. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. What has happened to you guys?”

Virgil and Remus looked at each other. They seemed to talk to each other without saying anything. Remus looked back at Roman. He looked Roman over for a moment. He glared at him. “Are you lying to me?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Remus, look. I have no idea what is going on.”

Virgil pulled Remus back by another step. The conversation was once again too quiet for Roman to hear. He just had to wait. Honestly, Roman didn’t feel like waiting.

“Look, I just need to talk with Vi- I mean Anxiety. So…” Roman crossed his arms and gave Remus an expectant look.

Remus turned to look at Roman. He looked between the two standing with him and frowned. “Do you think I’m going to just leave you alone with him? Not a fucking chance.”

Roman glared at Remus. “Shouldn’t that be up to him and not you?”

“Not with everything you have done. I won’t leave him alone with you or Patton. It’s not going to happen.”

Virgil sighed and looked at Roman. “If you have anything to tell me you can tell me in front of Remus.”

“I don’t want to. I want to talk to you alone.” Roman was getting angry and he had no idea why. He normally didn’t lose his temper this quickly. He also didn’t understand why his brother wouldn’t just leave. It wasn’t like he was a threat to Virgil. “What? It’s not like I’m the threat here.”

Virgil stepped forward this time. “Not a threat? You? You don’t think you are a threat to me? You are nothing but a threat to our existence. You cannot just act like everything that been going on for years never happened.”

“Virgil-”

He was quickly cut off my Remus. “If that name leaves your mouth one more time I won’t hesitate in ripping your throat out.”

“Please,” Roman had no idea why he was saying this and he couldn’t stop himself. “I already beat you to that, dear brother.”

Remus’s surprise at Roman saying that turned to pure rage. “I knew you were lying. I hate liars more than anything else. They aren’t worth a damn.”

A slow clap filled the room. The click of shoes followed as someone walked closer. A heavily sarcastic drawl followed the steps. “Wow, so eloquently spoken, Remus. I’m simply moved.”

Pure rage morphed to pure hatred as Remus turned to face the newcomer. “I didn’t ask your opinion, Deceit.”

Deceit gave a small smirk before noticing Roman standing there. He looked frightened for a second before steeling his face into an uncaring look. “Why is our resident Prince here with the common filth as you have so kindly called us before?”

Roman was getting real tired of feeling speechless. He couldn’t help but stare at Deceit. His outfit was completely wrong. The colors were reversed, and where was his cape or cloak thing he wore? His scales were damaged and scared like someone had tried to get rid of them. He didn’t even give off the same kind of confidence he normally did. He seemed like his was faking everything about himself.

“Like I have been saying I just came to talk, but at this point it seems like a fool’s errand.” Roman stood up straight and looked over the three of them. He was annoyed that they wouldn’t even listen. “Since this is pointless, enjoy your dark and dismal time over here.”

Roman turned to walk away. He pushed past his brother and headed for the entrance. A small voice told him to say one last thing before he left. He didn’t even fight it as he glanced back. “Oh, and Anxiety?”

Virgil looked back up quickly and almost instinctively took a step back. He gave Creativity a soft glare. “What?”

“Don’t think this conversation is over. I’ll be back.” He turned on his heel and left quickly.

He didn’t notice both Deceit and Virgil having to grab Remus to keep him from chasing after his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman made it back to the common area and tossed his sword on the table. He sat down and put his head in his hands. “What the hell is going on?”

“Roman! Language.” Patton’s voice called as he sat next to the younger side. “What’s wrong, kiddo? Something bothering you?”

Roman moved his hands to look at Patton. “Sorry… I’m not sure, Pat. Honestly things have been all screwy since I woke up. I’m feeling great today. Better than I have in a while, but everything around me is just so wrong. Do you get what I mean?”

Patton frowned and thought for a little. “Maybe, it is one of the others’ faults. Did you go and see?”

“I just came back from the dark side but it was all wrong there too.” Roman leaned back in his seat before looking at Patton. He seemed almost normal. The same sweet and bright smile, the same energy, and the same concern. He had yet to hear one dad joke from him, but that might have just been the lack of communication between the two so far for the day. But his eyes seemed dull, almost lifeless. It made everything far more unsettling then it should have. “Have you noticed anything off about today?”

Patton shook his head. “No, everything seems normal. I have been having a great day. Thomas is great so everything seems fine.”

Roman thought about it a little more. Everything seemed normal with Logan and Patton. They had eaten family breakfast. It was so normal that everything else just seemed that much more wrong. Had something happened overnight? Had something changed with Thomas?

“I think I just need time to think. I’m going to my room.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be down here if you need. Don’t hesitate to ask for anything, even if its just a shoulder to lean on or someone to listen.” Patton sounded a little worried, and Roman felt bad for worrying the fatherly figure.

“Thank you.” Roman gave Patton a smile before heading upstairs and closing himself in his room. He needed to figure out what was going on. Why were the Dark Sides hurt like that? Who did that to them? And why did they all hate him so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman needs answers. Virgil needs answers. Who better to go to than Logan? But is it safe to go to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too angst heavy. Not really any violence or gore. Its an easy going chapter

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes had gone by since Virgil had escaped to his room. For the first five minutes, he could here Remus and Deceit arguing outside in the hall before Deceit ended up leaving. For the next ten minutes, he heard Remus pacing around closer to the entrance. When Creativity had finally left the area, Virgil continued to wait to make sure Remus wasn’t going to come back.

Anxiety got up and walked up to his door. He slowly opened it and glanced around. There was no one in the area. He felt relieved not to see someone for once. He left his room and silently closed the door. If anyone caught him, they would certainly stop him. He planned to leave the dark and head to the light.

Virgil made it to the entrance and stopped right at the edge. He could do this. He could make it to the safe space. He just needed to find things out. A deep breath in and one step. And Virgil was now in unsafe territory with no one to help if he gets trapped. 

Silence was key. He needed to walk as quietly as possible. He was keeping an eye out in case someone was around. He just had to make it past the living area then up the stairs. The second room on the left was the only place he felt safe if he wasn’t in the dark side. Honestly besides Remus’s room, this was the one place he truly felt safe. 

It was eerily quiet in the light sides domain. Normally Patton or Roman would be very loud. Not knowing where they were made thing even worse. They could be anywhere and that made the anxious side only feel worse. Maybe this was a dumb idea. He should just turn around and go back. 

He stopped when he heard a clang in the kitchen. So someone was in the kitchen after all. Virgil slowly approached the edge of the light sides’ common area. He glanced in carefully to make sure no one was looking in his direction. He saw Patton in the kitchen. He couldn’t quite tell what he was making but it smelled nice. Maybe he will steal some on his way back to the dark sides area. Janus and Remus might like something especially if it pisses off Patton.

The clanging and humming coming from the kitchen would be enough of a distraction for Virgil to be able to sneak upstairs. It didn’t look like anyone else was around. He took a calming breath and took one step onto the stairs. He moved up the stairs as quietly as possible.

He could hear faint music in Roman’s room. That likely meant the other creativity wouldn’t be coming out. That made this even easier. He had made it to the top of the stairs safely. There should be no more worry. Just to the second door on the left. He nodded and relaxed before knocking.

The sound of footsteps were faint behind the door. The door opened slowly, and he was greeted by Logan not even looking up from his book. “How can I help you, Mo-”

Logan finally looked up and his face immediately fell. He quickly looked around before opening his door wide and gesturing Virgil inside. As soon as the dark side was through the door, Logan closed the door as soft as possible. He set his book down and sat at his desk. “Please sit, Anxiety.”

Virgil nodded before sitting on the bed. He gave a sigh of relief as he sunk in on himself. When he was in Logan’s room, he actually felt relaxed more than even in the dark side. Patton and Roman would never find him here. Not only would they never think to look, the other two often wouldn’t even visit Logan. They just let him exist in his own space without bothering to include him in their own escapades.

He looked over at Logan who was going through a set of drawers in the corner. When Logic turned around, he was carrying a small kit that Virgil knew all too well. It was the first aid kit often used to remove the stitching whenever Virgil came to Logan’s room. It was even more relieving then the room itself.

Logan sat carefully in front of Virgil and gently touched the areas where the cords pierced his skin. “Its been almost two months, Anxiety. You should have gotten them off sooner.”

Anxiety merely shrugged and looked away from the older side. He knew he should have come back sooner, but he was a bit too afraid to approach Logan. The tension between the different groups of the sides had been slowly growing in hostility. Roman normally hit first and asked questions never. Except for today but that only made Anxiety even more scared of what was to come.

“I’ll try not to let it hurt, but with how healed its gotten, it’s going to be a bit uncomfortable.” Logan grabbed a pair of scissors from the first aid kit. He focused on the task as a way to distract himself from his own thoughts. He always felt guilty seeing Anxiety like this. He knew he couldn’t stop much when it came to Patton’s judgement, but maybe he could have protected one side at least a little.

They both remained quiet as Logan worked. It took nearly ten minutes and quite a bit of pain to get the stitching safely removed. The clean up had just started when a knock on the door startled both occupants. No one normally came to see Logan unless they needed something from him.

Logan pulled Virgil up quickly and helped him hide in the closet. He moved stuff around to help him remain out of view even if someone were to open the closet by chance. A slightly louder knock rung out as Logan closed the door. He grabbed the first aid kit and put it back as he went to the door. He straightened his outfit, wiped off his hands and opened the door.

Roman stood on the other side. He looked both nervous and confused. Not a look that Logic was used to seeing. He glanced down the hall in case Patton was there as well. When he saw Roman was alone, he looked up at the creative side with curiosity. “Good evening, Roman. What can I help you with?”

“Hi, Logic. I was just, you know, wondering if by chance you could maybe… help me with something?” The last part of the sentence was spoken in a rushed manner. He seemed strangely nervous.

“You want my help? Truly?” He hesitated to let the younger side in with Virgil still hidden in the room, but there wasn’t too much risk as long as the dark side stayed in the closet. He stepped out of the way to let Roman in. “All right. How can I help?”

Roman entered and did a small look around. He hesitated for a moment at just how normal everything was. How could this world still be so similar and yet so different?

“Take a seat for me, on the bed.” Logan gestured towards his bed as he sat back at his desk. He fought the urge to glance at the closet just in case Roman noticed anything. “Now, how can I help you?”

Roman sat down and took a deep breath. “What is going on here? Yesterday everything was fine and today… It’s like the whole world has gone topsy-turvy. I just don’t know what’s going on anymore?”

“I’m sorry, Creativity, but I don’t know what you mean. Everything is just the same as yesterday.”

“No. That can’t be right. I was just having a fight with Anxiety yesterday about whether Thomas should attend a party.”

“You fought with Anxiety? Did your brother not stop you?”

“No. Why would he stop me? Its not something he should be concerned with.”

Logan went to say something but stopped himself at the last second. “You’re right. My apologies.”

Roman stopped and stared at Logan for a second. That was definitely not right. Logan wouldn’t just admit he was right without some hint of reluctance. He needed to test this more. “Plus Thomas needs the social interaction. He should spend more time with others. Damned be the consequences.”

Again Logan seemed to hesitate on what to say before speaking. “Did Patton tell you that?”

Something about that question seemed targeted. Roman decided to run with it. “Yes he did.”

Logan just nodded slowly and sighed. “And of course he is always right.”

That revealed more than anything else to Roman. He was not going to get the answers he needed from Logan and he was sure he couldn’t get them from Patton. Maybe he could get one of the dark sides to talk with him calmly. Certainly not his brother, but maybe Virgil or Deceit.

He stood and sighed. “Thanks for the talk, Logan. I need to go now.”

Roman didn’t wait for a response as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The light side stopped just outside the door to think. If even Logan was different in this world to the point where he wouldn’t even correct someone or defend his own viewpoints, what was Roman even meant to do but accept that he may not get unbiased answers.

Logan was left sitting in confusion about the whole conversation. He had no idea why Roman had come to him or why he called him Logan. Patton had banned the use of his name long ago when he stood up for Remus and Anxiety during a fight.

He quickly remembered said dark side was hidden in the closet. He got up and moved over to the closet. He moved the items and helped Virgil get out. “I’m sorry, Anxiety. I don’t know what that was about.”

“It’s fine, Lo. Don’t worry about it. Not like you can stop him from just doing what he wants anyways.”

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Logan once again began to clean and disinfect the area around Virgil’s mouth where the stitching had once been. It wouldn’t take but a few minutes to finish the clean up. The hardest part was done before Roman showed up.

“Thanks Logan.” Anxiety gave him a soft, genuine smile. It was always nice to get to talk again.

“Don’t thank me. Please. Just be more careful.” Logic hated to be thanked. He didn’t deserve it.

Neither of them were aware of Roman hesitating just outside the door. He over heard the name and both voices. He stood for a moment and just listened to the two of them. He hadn’t even noticed Virgil in the room, which meant he must have been hiding. Within him he felt a gut reaction to go tell Patton. He don’t know where it came from but maybe it was his instincts. He didn’t want to fight his instincts on this one. They seemed to be the only thing he had left that he could trust. So he turned and headed downstairs to tell Patton, completely unaware of the danger he was putting the two sides left in the room in.


End file.
